That's My Baby
by ThePurpleNinjaOfTelekinesis
Summary: It has almost been a year since Rose had given up her life to make Steven, leaving the Gems and Greg to take care of him. Pearl had been feeling a bit saddened by the fact that the anniversary of Roses death was approaching her so quickly. It was her turn to take care of Steven that night, where she was feeling especially down, but that baby always knew how to cheer her up, even if


"Thank you Guys again... I'm sorry to put such a burden on you , but I really can't thank you enough..." Greg said, looking at the two Gems standing before him. Amethyst just smiled and punched his arm playfully, as Garnet simply nodded. "No problem, Gregory!" Amethyst said, poking his side. "Steven isn't a burden at all!" Garnet nodded in Agreement. "It's no problem, Greg." She said, both reassuring him that it was fine. He sighed in relief. His gaze shifted over to Pearl, who was gently rocking Steven back and forth, her eyes not leaving the baby. Garnet noticed him and sighed. "Don't worry, Greg... She's just..." "being a big baby..." Amethyst interrupted, receiving a punch from Garnet. "She just needs some time to Recover... As you do too..." Greg smiled and scratched his head. "Alright, guys. Goodnight!" He said as he walked off, settling into his van.

"P, are you sure you'll be ok? You... Haven't been yourself lately..." Amethyst asked, leaning on Pearls Shoulder as she touched Stevens Nose. Pearl Nodded. "Amethyst, I'm fine..." Garnet looked at Pearl. "You know where we'll be if you need us." Garnet said, patting the child's head. "We'll see you in the morning, P!" Amethyst said as she skipped off into her room, Garnet following behind her. Pearl gently placed Steven down as she went over to shut the lights off.

"Oh, Rose... I wish things could have been different..." She sighed, rocking the baby in her arms. "I wish you didn't have to give up your physical form... It was so much better when you were here with us..." Steven yawned and looked up at Pearl, his eyes sparkling. She smiled and let him hold on to her finger, as most babies do. "Whenever I look at Steven. I think of you, and it pains me because I remember you're not here anymore..." Pearl tried to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She held on to Steven tightly. "I'm sorry I rejected you at first Steven..." She said, wiping her eyes, trying to get her mind off of Rose. "I was just stuck on the idea that you're the reason why she's gone... I know now that she did this for a reason. I don't know what yet but she would've loved you like no other, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Pearl smiled, watching the baby yawn. Now, Pearl was never the one to believe such things were cute, but looking into Stevens eyes, made her feel warm and safe, like Rose was next to her. "I love you Steven. And I will never let anyone hurt you." She yawned. Which was weird for her since she got all the energy she needed from her gem. But if she remembered correctly, sleeping was one of the few earth customs she found to be acceptable. She laid back on the couch and put Steven on her chest. "Go ahead, Baby... Sleep..." She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. Before she knew it, she had passed out too.

"Shh, Steven... Try to be more quiet please..." Amethyst said, rocking the crying baby back and forth while she boiled some milk for him. "Pearl needs this rest..." She said softly, as she tested the temperature of the milk. "Ah, here you go kid..." She said as she fed him his bottle as she rocked him. She looked over at Pearl who seemed to be stirring in her sleep. Amethyst bit her lip. She couldn't even imagine what she must be dreaming about.

Pearl awoke shortly after, putting her hand on her chest in an effort to steady her breathing. "Woah, P, are you ok?" Amethyst asked, walking over to her. Pearl just nodded. "Where's Steven?" She asked, realising he was no longer with her. Amethyst pointed to the small crib that was next to the couch. "He's drinking his milk. He woke up screaming and crying, so I decided to do you a favour and take care of it!" She smiled. "Thank you, Amethyst..." Pearl yawned, rubbing her eyes. " I had the worst vision in my sleep..." "Nightmare?" Pearl nodded. "This... Gem monster had Steven in his mouth and I was frozen in place... I couldn't move... I couldn't help him..." Pearl gazed down at her hands. Amethyst placed her hand on her shoulder. "Garnet and I have had some along those lines too... We all just don't want to loose him." She reassured her, making Pearl smile. Amethyst reached over and took Steven out of his crib, handing him to Pearl. Pearl was a little confused at first. "Uh... He makes you feel better so... Hold him." She said, smiling. "He does..." Amethyst laughed. "And you hated him in the beginning!" "Well... I never knew how good of a healer he was..." Amethysts eyes widened. "He has healing powers?!" Pearl giggled. "No, he just makes me feel so much better... As you said Before..." She uttered, smiling down at the baby. "Yeah... Everything's always right with him..." She sighed, placing her head in her hands. "U-Uh hey, P, mind if I stay here... Incase something happens again?" She asked her. Pearl simply nodded. "Sure, I have no problem with that. Though, I mag not be sleeping anymore... Nightmares are extremely unpleasant." She shivered at the thought of them. Amethyst nodded. " I feel Ya."

It wasn't a while after that, that Amethyst had fallen asleep, leaving Pearl with Steven once more. He reached up for her nose as she laughed. " No, No, you can't grab that." She poked his little nose, making him Squee with joy. "I Love you, Steven..." She said, holding him close to her heart. He wrapped his short arms around her neck, as his gem started to glow. Pearl of course, knew it was from Rose, letting her know she's fine. Pearl kissed Stevens forehead. "That's my baby..."

* * *

" Here you go Greg!" Pearl said happily as she handed him his child. Greg smiled at her. " You seem much happier today!" Pearl nodded. " Steven helped me realize I should stop being such a baby about everything..." Greg smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're back! I was starting to get worried. "Hello Greg." Garnet announced, walking out of the temple. Amethyst woke up just then, liking around. "Oh. hey Greg!" She beamed, jumping up and running over besides Pearl. Greg smiled at all of them. "I'm going to show Steven around beach city today! I'll have him back by Uh... 3?" Pearl nodded. "Have fun, Steven." Se kissed his forehead, once again making his gem glow. The others just stood in awe as they watched. They all looked up at her. "What? Rose just wants to say hi!"

* * *

**first SU fanfic of many more to come! I hope you enjoy this one, I really loved writing it! So please Comment and and vote!**

**Kisses from Nicole~**


End file.
